


That's Five...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Library, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is worried about how Buffy will fare over a real fight with a band of organized vampires and insist on preparing her. she fights him, and guess what? He won...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Five...

“Faster Buffy!” Angel was crowding the slayer sprawled form.

“When you are on the ground, you are an easier target. Get back on your feet!”

“Now!” Angel had never yelled at Buffy but he sure felt like a drill Sergeant today.

The Slayer had to be ready. The Masters minions were in town and those were not the garden variety of Vampires. They were toughened warriors eager to add a notch to their belt, the glorious story of how they too killed a Slayer.

“That’s five!”

“Angel, stop! You are stressing me out. I’ve practiced with Giles all afternoon, give me a break.” Buffy wasn’t whining but she was exhausted and that definitively was not the way she planned on spending the few hours she had alone with her boyfriend.

“Buffy, I’d rather have you alive and worn out than rested and dead. Get back here.”

Angel had seen death up close and personal, he had relished it and savored it but he also knew the weight of sorrows and wasn’t in the mood to brood more simply because of an over-confident slayer…

“Ok, let’s do three more drills, as fast and best as you can and I’ll take you out for dinner.” A coffee wouldn’t kill him and the dinner up the street had everything Buffy liked, it was no skin off his back.

“I need you to kick this punching bag five times in one minute. You kick, drop your leg, switch stance and kick again.”

“Why so fast?” Buffy was perplexed by his eagerness to be fast, she was faster than any of the demons she ever confronted so far.

“The Master will fight dirty. You won’t have the advantage of one on one or even one on three, there will be five maybe even ten well-trained vamps on you at any time. Get going!”

Angel backed up, leaving room for the young girl to practice her kicks, a stopwatch in the hand.

“Ready? Go!” Buffy was superb in action, gracefully raising her legs, pushing her momentum with powerful movement from her ankle, her shin twisted at the perfect angle. The retraction was as gracious and she barely had both feet on the floor before launching the next kick, like a choreographed ballet Angel could get lost watching this but he had a job to do.

“Stop. That wasn’t fast enough, baby.” He stepped into her space again. “That’s five.” He whispered just before dropping on his knees and starting a light massage on her soles. He was well aware of the fact that she was tired but he wanted her to be in the rhythm when all hell breaks loose.

“Ok, one more time before the runs.”

And Buffy was sweating but energized, she could finally see the end to this exercise session, she wouldn’t do anything that would compromise it. With more spirit than ever before she focused on the punching bag and launched herself. It was better and faster but she was still short with only four out of the five kicks performed.

She sighed. “Sorry, Angel”

“It’s enough of those for now anyway Buffy, keep your eyes on the prize and let’s do two sets of 1000 meters runs.”

“Hah! I don’t do meters Angel… You should have adapted to miles already…”

“Well honey, if you are ready for jokes, you obviously have the stamina for those. I’ll run with you first and then I’ll time you for the second round, ok?”

“Whatever you say Angel, I’m gonna sooo leave you behind.”

They left the mansion and choose the lamppost that would be the start line. And at go, they launched themselves positively racing and both wanted to push the other one to their limit.

The race was short but intense. Angel checked his watch and determined that it was a good enough time; she just had to do as good or better on the next one before their break.

“Don’t fail me Buffy. Try to beat this time please.” Angel slowly walked towards the finish line before setting the watch back and dropping his arm, signaling it was time to go.

She ran, she really did, but without the bulky body of Angel shadowing her, she couldn’t exactly figure out how and when to push herself, so she came up 20 seconds behind the time established.

“That’s five.”

“What the fuck are these fives you keep dropping?” She was out of breath and the vampire kept tallying who knows what while she is exhausting herself on stupid exercises…

“That, baby is the number of spanks you’ll receive for being short on your exercise.” Angel smirked, just out of reach of her punching arm.

“What?”

“Yes. For every missed drill, you had added 5 spanks from an implement of your choice to your bedtime routine. That’s twenty total by the way… Just in case you want to anticipate your choices… You get five with my hands, five with the belt, five with the paddle and five with a crop. Because I am nice, you only get to pick the order!”

Buffy thought she had lost a marble someplace and looked at her gorgeous boyfriend for any tell tell sign of a prank. He was smirking, which in itself was already irksome, but he also seemed at peace with himself and that was simply vexing.

“You are out of your mind Angel. I’ve never been spanked and it’s not starting tonight.” She stomped furiously back to the Mansion ready to get her bag and abandon the sorry ass of her boyfriend behind. He deserves it, just for being so rigid.

“Oh baby, don’t be like that. It will only hurt a little and then you will be so much more eager tomorrow to surpass yourself.” He was walking briskly close to her, aware she wanted to dump him and go eat by herself but that was simply unacceptable.

“Come on let’s refresh ourselves and go to the dinner. I’ll be the perfect gentleman.” She looked at him seeing the earnest desire in his eyes and caved.

A quick rinse and they were ready for the evening. The rest of the Scoobies were there by desert and together they patrolled the cemeteries of the town. A couple of fights broke but they were ended as soon as they were started…

As the night wind down, everyone was dropped home and finally Angel was ready to wish goodnight to his girl.

She sat on her bed, brushing her hair; he sat at the windowsill enjoying the quiet. They talked about everything and nothing until Angel approached her and sat on the bed next.

“Sleep well Buffy, but just out of curiosity. What was the order you picked?”

“Angel, you can’t be serious.” He wasn’t answering just watching her.

“I’d have picked the hand, the crop, the belt and the paddle. But I am happy you are not going to go on with this. I can’t be spanked!”

Angel didn’t respond, he just kissed her, long and hard, passion welling between them and regret for not being able to move things along.

Few minutes later he was walking alone home and she was masturbating furiously before falling asleep like a log.

*** *** ***

Dawn wouldn’t pick over the tree lines on the outskirts of town for hours. Angel was back in the school library to pick Buffy. It’s been two days since they had their training session and everyone was on edge. He had just dropped Xander and Willow back home and was set to walk Buffy home now. He had silently opened the door and deposited the little gym bag at his foot before locking the double door and kneeling on the side of the study table in the center of the empty space, his eyes intent on the beautiful sleeping face of his love.

She wasn’t going to love this but he was certain he needed to assert his position if he wanted her to stop second guessing what he said. He had a wealth of experience she was ignoring and had a tendency to throw caution to the wind that was maddening at times…

He woke his gorgeous princess with a sweet kiss.

“Hey Buffy.”

 

She opened her eyes, surprised to see Angel there. stretching out she asked, “Is everything alright? Where is Giles?”

“Give me few minutes and it will be. As for Giles he is asleep in his office” The vampire sat on the chair next to the Slayer and pulled her on his lap, kissing her again, marveling at the soft expression on her face, the wonderful mess of her hair, the striking body pliant under his touch…

He caressed her more and more boldly, kissed her with as much passion and once she came up for air, breathless he announced his intent.

“It’s time for your spanking love.” Buffy glazed eyes didn’t show any sign of understanding, but it didn’t deter Angel. He flipped the young girl on his knees and settled a heavy arm on the dip at her back. He bent to the bag at his feet to retrieve the implements he brought and deposited them on the table, passing in front of Buffy wide eyes and whispered: “You can’t make any noise, Buffy, you wouldn’t want your watcher to wake up and wonder what is happening. You’ll have to be a big girl for me, okay?”

She bit her lips but nodded her agreement. Aware of the fact this would be her first spanking he picked up her bunched up sweater and gave it to her to have something to hold, a place to muffle her cries.

“I’m proud of you Buffy. Accepting your spanking today is showing me that you do respect and value me. I can’t promise that this won’t hurt but it will be fair and square!”

And with that, Angel pushed her dress up, leaving only her soft cotton underwear to cover her up. Those he smoothed with his hand, pulling them tight and patting them to get a feel of this uncharted territory, before starting the spanking with his hand.

The sound appeared deafening in the silence of the room. The slapped was muffled by the garment but the strength put behind moved her over the strong thighs and her breath was taken away.

The second time Angel’s hand connected with her backside, Buffy couldn’t stop the small grunt she had stiffened the first time. The warmth covering her backside wasn’t insufferable but it was still a foreign painful sensation.

The third spank and the fourth came so fast, they covered her sit spot and forced her to bite hard on her lips, holding the leg of the chair for purchase.

The fifth spank was the strongest so far and Buffy couldn’t stop the plea escaping her lips. “Please Angel, stop it hurts.”

“Buffy, you know it’s supposed to! It’s a lesson you are supposed to remember, not some form of bedroom games…” Angel moaned just at the conjuration of the erotic games they could be playing. But he recovered enough to remember the task at hand. Of course now he had to forgo the uses of implements as it would muddy the message at least in his mind, even if Buffy was too innocent to understand the whys and hows.

He went back to spanking the plump derriere on his lap, playing with variations keeping his hand cupped at time or flat some times, barely grazing the covered skin, often times staying on the same spot just for fun. Angel was quite aware that Buffy had a hard time submitting to the spanking, she was THE Slayer and had a really hard time not trying to fight back but he liked his authority challenged. For centuries he had played this game, be it with Darla, Dru or Spike… Having a rebellious soul on his lap was actually quite the pleasurable entertainment, no matter what he said to the disciplined young girl currently wriggling and fighting more and more to escape the scorching spanking.

Angel paused for a short instant, lifting the underwear higher and freeing the fleshy part of the buttocks on the side. He was pleased to see the mark of his palm slowly fading, and the crimson skin shinning accusingly. He obviously could take pride in his handiwork, the result spoke for itself!

Buffy was getting light-headed, between the blood rushing to her head, her behind and even her treacherous sex; she was the picture of humiliation and submission. She was certain, this had been her limit, and never, ever again, she would doubt or disobey Angel. Not that her promises had any values to Angel, he knew the effect of being pushed to your limit, nevertheless those pleas and promises are music to his ears, a testament to his dedication to a work well done…

She was surprised when Angel restarted the spanking, desperate to have him stop, certain he was skinning her alive. Of course, she had no way of comparing this spanking to anything else in her life. As well, she was conscious of the presence of Giles next door and buried her face in the sweater in her hand, crying when some vicious spanks lifted her rear end, clear from his lap.

The muffled grunts happened to be the signal for Angel to stop, to ask his girlfriend if she was okay. She did not exactly answered but she nodded, silent tears falling on the ground and mixing with her disheveled hair.

Angel’s hand was smarting and he was now certain his message had been heard. He flipped Buffy back to a sitting position on his knees and pushed the hair behind her ears, using his thumbs to clean the tear tracks made on the soft skin of her face and finally dropping a chaste kiss on her parched lips.

“Buffy, I need you to beat the odds. To survive when most slayers die, to learn to surround yourself with trustworthy friends, and to listen to you instinct, and even to mine.” Angel wasn’t above appealing to any and all tools he had at his disposition to assure him, she will remember the lesson and stick with the true and tested methods…

“Promise baby, you will remember this.” He whispered in her blond locks and she nodded again, fighting to get her composure back and acknowledge what Angel really needed, the assurance she would be safe. Not that she wanted to lie to him, but her scorching ass was sending a completely different message: _you do whatever the nice man asked of you, and there is no more spanking! i >_

“I do.” 

Angel smiled, wishing he had asked a different question, and getting the response that would have made him an honorable man with a loving wife for a good part of his undead life… 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt requested by scribesds:
> 
> My request(s) are for the Buffy the Vampire slayer/Angel fandoms. Pairing in both cases to be Buffy/Angel, and with Angel as the dominant partner.
> 
> 1\. Something fun and/or erotic. Maybe occurring as the result to a dare or penalty for something?
> 
> 2\. A heavier scene with implements of any kind. Extra kink optional! 
> 
> It’s really hard to choose a scene when I like anything in that line. You simply can’t make it too harsh or dark for me. I do like the action consensual, though Buffy doesn’t necessarily need to be obedient to him. Do you have things you like to write? I don’t mind if your scenario is play that gets out of hand, some kind of disciplinarian scene, a penance, or anything else you can dream up. I’d like it to stay in character as much as is possible, given the circumstances… oh, and an optional idea I’ve just had - wouldn’t it be fun to have the action take place somewhere you don’t expect it? The library, say, or The Bronze…


End file.
